


Bulletproof Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Dom Jacob/sub Edward, Established imprint, Glass-Julian Casablancas, Homophobia, M/M, Not friendly to characters mentioned other than Jacob and Edward, Songfic, Violence, Written for a poll, cursing, dom/sub themes, give it a shot?, probably kind of awkward cause it's old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob imprints on Edward, and there's displeasure all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Glass

**Author's Note:**

> -song lyrics-
> 
> 'thoughts'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; now or ever. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the song Glass by Julian Casablancas, either, as I am not a dude, or in my thirties.

((Jacob POV:))

-I don't believe it, I won't believe it.-

Listening to Edward as he recounted what happened, I froze in shock. Knowing people didn't approve of the person you'd imprinted on and finding out they were actually saying cruel and demeaning things to that person were two different things.

Of course, when I'd imprinted on Edward, I didn't think for a second it would be easy. Neither did I think people would be accepting of it. But to go out of your way and make our life a living hell because of it-what right do they have? Imprints are decisions made by Fate. Fate wouldn't make Edward my mate if there weren't some divine purpose to it. I mean, isn't that what Sam always said when he spoke of Emily? He broke Leah's heart, but he insisted Fate intended for him to be with Emily-being bitter about it wasn't going to change that, so accept it. So why couldn't Sam do that for me?

".. never been so insulted. They kept badgering me. And Bella," Edward laughed humorlessly. "How could I ever have expected her to understand? She's the worst of them all.."

Ah, yes: Bella. She was the real problem. She harassed Edward all the time. Me, too, really. She blamed me for taking him away, blamed Edward for being 'weak'. She was so bitter now, never opening her mouth towards us without a rude remark spewing forth. It was disappointing. Even Charlie looked at me differently, with a lip curled in digust, brows furrowed in anger.

_I'm not sad; I understand that's how it goes.-

Even though I had known they wouldn't approve, it didn't help any. Especially where Edward was concerned. It seemed everyone hated him, now. The majority of his family turned against him. The only exceptions, it seemed, were Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Alice were right along with Bella, Esme supporting her husband.

She hadn't talked to Edward in weeks.

Looking down at Edward now, with his hair wild, cheeks flushed red in indignation, arms making frantic gestures, I sought to soothe him. I reached out my arms and grabbed his hands in mine, rubbing his palm comfortingly. "-Take it easy, there's no time to be mad. That's their job.-"

-Blood on their teeth, death on their mind.-

He looks up at me, teeth knawing on his bottom lip in worry. He has to hunt today, he knows. His family have taken to tormenting him whenever possible, though, and he's afraid they might show up at the forest when he's hunting. That's why he had been putting it off, to avoid them. He can't anymore, though.

"Let's go," I say to Edward, coaxing. He sucks in a deep breath and looks into my eyes. He takes whatever confidence he can get from them, that well of support, and nods. He grabs my hand and we walk outside.

We've been staying in a hotel (courtesy of my, since I have a job at a local mechanic shop), since his 'parents' had 'disowned him'. Ridiculous, really. They don't even have a cover story for it. The hotel wasn't far from the forest, rather close, actually.

It didn't take long for Edward to find prey. I find that watching Edward catch the animal is sensual and sexual in its mot basic form. His graceful movements, the caressing grip he maintains on the animal, gentle and firm, as he sucks the blood from them without spilling a drop, clean and unconspicuous; it almost looks as though he has rocked the animal to sleep.

Fortunately, while in the woods, we don't run into the Cullens. Unfortunately, everyone, the Cullens (Carlisle, Esme,and Alice), Bella, and the wolves of my pack (Sam, Paul, and Jared) included, are waiting for us at out hotel, from what I can see.

-Pretty baby, please, just get out of the way - where it's safe.-

I urge Edward to get out of the way, to run into the hotel, 'I'll take care of it'. He shakes his head, stubborn as always. He doesn't want me to have to deal with this alone. Even if it makes him, ultimately, sad and angry, he won't leave.

-Eyes will follow you, weapons can't break through. Tears will swallow you, they all can see right through...-

I nod, albeit reluctantly, aquiescently. We continue towards them, our heads held high, our hands tangled. I squeeze his hand reassuringly; he puts a death grip on mine in return. I smile at him.

"Perverts!" Bella spats at us hatefully with a glare. Edward's unnecessary breath begins to come faster, but, other than that, he shows no outward signs of his inner turmoil. I look at Bella disdainfully. 'To think I ever liked her. Narrow-minded bitch', I think, giving her the finger. That made Edward smile. I internally give myself a pat on the back as Bella gapes.

Sam looks at me coolly, assessing. All of the wolves formed a wall as soon as he snaps his fingers, like puppets, and he was their master. They won't let me and Edward though. Sam steps close, too close, making me have to look up at him. 'Prick'.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?" I ask quietly. Edward's fingers tighten around mine. I was beginning to worry my fingers were going to go numb. Edward loosens his grip.

Sam's face reflects disgust as he looks at our interlocked hands. "Faggots," he says calmly. "Abominations. Disgrace to you kind." Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and all the wolves present nod. It's worse than Bella's taunts, 'makes anger course through me more rapidly. Pushing Edward behind me, I force myself into Sam's personal space, making him look up at me.

"I'm the disgrace? Says the alpha who is only alpha because I so choose it. You have the title, but little else. Notice the wolves that are with you: Paul and Jared. But Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, even Emily, your imprint, even if she's human, are not included. And you, Cullen family, where are Rosalie, Emmett, or even Jasper? Not here are they?"

-.. Bulletproof glass.-

I push past Sam and his puppies, dragging Edward along with me. Sam calls out names, Bella screeches, Paul growls menacingly, but it doesn't matter. I'll protect Edward-but first, I have to get him somewhere safe.

-You won't have any trouble now. But who knows...?-

In our room, I pace up and down in front of our bed, most likely wearing the carpet, but too enraged to care. Edward sits at the edge of the bed, watching me nervously. I force myself to calm down and kneel in front of Edward, on both knees. "Promise you'll stay here?" I ask. "You won't leave while I'm downstairs, handling the situation?"

"I-no, I'll stay," Edward said after a moment, clearly struggling not to disobey.

-Please don't deceive me, I'm just so easily fooled.-

"Promise?" I have to ask because, while he's submissive, he'll do whatever to try and protect his Dominant, even disobey orders if he feels I'm in enough trouble or overwhelmed; and while I love that he loves me and wants to help, it woulnd't be particularly helpful in this moment.

"Promise." He looks me in the eyes, then, and says, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk some sense into them. Or, rather, attempt to. I can't promise anything. I'll answer their questions, -But there's some things they do not want the answers to. 'Don't want to bring all that up, but they keep leaving it out.-"

Edward looked at me, and asked, maybe to himself, "-What to do?-"

-We'll just let it be until they all need..-

Placing a kiss on Edward's forehead, I go outside. They're still there, of course, waiting. I look them all in the eye, one by one. Most of them can't keep my gaze. Sam glances at me and says, "You're filth."

I look at him with pity. He was such a bigot. He really doesn't even deserve a response, so I look away from him, dismisively, knowing it will wound his 'alpha pride'. I roll my eyes for good measure.

"I couldn't be more disgusted by all of you than I already am. Tormenting people who are trying to live their lives peacefully. Considering neither of us live with you or even seek you out, it amazes me that you actually have the audacity to complain about us, and, yet, you are the ones who sought us out. I can honestly say, if we never saw you again, we'd be happy. Glad, even. All of you are nothing more than a pebble in our shoes. Leave us be."

Sam looked livid. Indeed, he was so angry, he almost transformed. Instead of doing so, though, he launched himself at me, fists flailing.

Now Sam isn't the most skilled fist-fighter, alpha or not. He's good as a wolf, but.. let's just say a blind midget could beat him up. His punches were weak and controlled by his anger, which made him blind. After parrying with him, letting him believe we were even, I finally just released my anger in one, solid, angry punch to the stomach, a blow to the face following swiftly. All the air expelled from his lungs and his nose began to bleed. The Cullens grimaced as one and left. Bella looked confused. I threw her the finger again.

I growled at Paul, who was taking a threatening step toward me. Even though Sam was a less-than-adequate fighter, whereas Paul was decent, I was sure I would be able to take him with little-to-no difficulty. Paul's anger would put him at a disadvantage as well, and Jared's fighting, while more equal, was lacking. And Jared knew it.

-.. Bulletproof glass.-

Placing a calming hand on Paul's shoulder, Jared shook his head. Paul glared at me, but nodded. Together, Paul and Jared lifted their fallen alpha and left.

Bella still stood there, staring at their retreating figures. I wasn't sure what to tell her, other than, "Get the fuck out of here."

She looked at me, stunned. Then, she left. I was surprised it was so simple.

I went back to Edward's and my room. He was sitting in the exact position I'd left him in. He looked up when I approached.

"-You won't have any trouble now-," I say.

"But who knows?" he replies sadly.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I sit next to him and take his hand in mine. He leans against me, soaking up my warmth.

"'M fine," he mumbles.

I grab his chin with my fingers, forcing him to look at me and say firmly, "-You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me: It's what they want.-"

He looks regretful. I loosen my grip. He sobs. I embrace him, rubbing his back and kissing his hair.

I promise to protect him. But all I can offer is bullet proof glass.

-Just stay behind... Bulletproof glass.-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice.


End file.
